A number of medical retinal protocols have been conducted at the NEI clinical center. Many are phase 1 studies while others are studies in the screening and evaluation and treatment protocol. These provide patients for screening for trials and epidemiologic studies conducted by the Division of Epidemiology and Clinical Applications. . These include the followup of Age-Related Eye Disease Study, lucentis (anti-VEGF therapy) with high speed indocyanine green angiography for age-related macular degeneration, treatment with microglial inhibitors for diabetic retinopathy and retinovascular occlusions, treatments for central serous retinopathy, and genetic studies of age-related macular degeneration.